Mr Brightside
by Shadows' Nightmare
Summary: During the Victorian Era, Captain Pip Bernadotte comes to work for a strange brothel/cabaret/opium house run by vampires, and falls for one of the fledglings within. However, she is still bound to her master, who does not like sharing his toys... (One-shot. PxS. Implied AxS.)


-Author's Notes: This one-shot was heavily inspired by the official music video of The Killers' Mr. Brightside. Go check it out if you haven't already. Also, while their video has strong Victorian influence, this one blatantly takes place during the Victorian Era. I am playing fast and loose with history though, so don't use this to write a history paper.

This is perhaps my most erotically graphic story to date, so if you're into that sort of thing... welcome.

Disclaimer: I have no legal claim or financial gain from Hellsing or Mr. Brightside.

* * *

Perhaps the strangest job Pip ever took was working as a bouncer at a Victorian Gentleman's Night Club. It was your typical cabaret, with music and beautiful dancers that exposed their under-things, mixed with an opium house, where blokes reclined on plush cushions as they smoked themselves into a world beyond reach, mixed with a cathouse where many of the beautifully dressed girls could take the men into back rooms for a little extra money.

The entire establishment was rather typical of Queen Victoria's London, despite the owner being foreign. The décor was very reminiscent of a rich bloke's mansion; filled with expensive furnishings of red plush couches, recliners and love seats. Rich oak and cherry wood nightstands, tables and chairs. Small gas lamps around the room that gave a dim, romantic hue. Intricate paintings, tapestries and statues covering the walls. Stuffy, wealthy blokes of all ages (from young men with healthy heads of hair to fat, old men with balding heads) in their duster coats and decadent suits all lounging as they smoked their opium pipes, cigars and cigarettes.

Beautiful, painted women in their English corsets, petticoats, and knee-length skirts that occasionally covered their heeled boots, stockings, garters, and bloomers underneath. However, they often danced in a way that exposed what was underneath, or cuddled up to the patrons with their skirts pulled up so the men could fondle their long legs.

There was a strong touch of the exotic in the cabaret, as each woman was painted differently. Each dressed in a different "theme" from the others. One dressed in light pink and yellow, another in a bright sunny gold; one in all deep colors and ruffles like a perversion of a high class London woman, another in black and white Gothic stripes. One with her skirts pulled up in large ruffles to expose her legs all the time, another with long tulle skirts and only a corset top like a ballerina. Others girls dressed to theme their ethnicity. One dressed like a Chinese doll, another like an African Queen, another like an Arabian harem maiden, another like a French mime (she often winked at Pip), and another like the Indian Goddess Kali. Her skin painted blue, her hair covered in a golden headdress, her clothes in mock-Indian fashion. She often opened her mouth wide to expose her sharp teeth and long, pointed tongue, to show how "dangerously sexy" she was. Since Pip knew the points in her teeth and tongue were not prosthetics, he found her too dangerous to be sexy.

They were all sexually appealing. Every woman was young and attractive, with buxom figures and exposed necks, shoulders, arms and legs. Every bodice (for those that wore one) was cut low or unbuttoned to expose her beautiful necks and cleavages. Every figure was accentuated by structural undergarments (like corsets and petticoats) to make her breasts and hips seem bigger. Each one was covered in more paint, glitter, and jewels than actual clothes.

"We run a classy establishment," the boss said the night Pip got to work. He found this extremely ironic, but he had been to enough cabarets and cat houses that, yes, this place was "classy" by comparison.

As though reading his mind, the boss smirked, "Well, classier than the likes of you are used to."

Ah, there it was.

"Indeed," Pip frowned.

The women smirked and swooned over him.

"Is this a new 'patron,' Master?" one woman moaned lustily, thrusting her breasts forward.

"No, he is our new employee," the boss said, leaning back in his chair and placing his boots leisurely on the table. "Along with the men accompanying him."

"Awwww!" the sultry vixens lounging all over the chairs moaned.

"He smells of musk and spice! I wanted to see if he tastes the same!"

"I wanted to see if that _loooong braid_ is compensating for something," another moaned.

"Ugh, you're terrible!" one of the girls chastised the other.

"Hold your tongues," their master demanded so sternly they all stopped moaning and whining. "These men will be guarding us while we sleep, guard the doors from the outside, and take care of essential business operations during the day. They will be far more use to us alive than dead."

The women giggled.

The boss's smirk toward Pip promised that if he and his men stopped being useful, so did their hearts. Pip and the Wild Geese were, after all, poor prodigal sons that ran off to fight and die in wars for cheap coin and the fun of it. The scum of the earth. If they dropped off the face of the earth tomorrow, they would not be missed.

Only one girl did not seem amused by this. It was the one who chastised the others. When the boss declared they would get start working for them, she looked at him with pity, like she knew what he was getting himself into and felt sorry for him.

Pip shrugged and turned away from her.

The boss was unbelievably tall, dark, and handsome. He had long curly black hair that often half-covered his moon-white face, and wore a large duster coat over an impeccable Victorian suit. He had a strong foreign accent, but his voice was a deep baritone that absolutely dripping with sexuality. Pip was not attracted to men at all, but even he could not deny the allure, charisma, and pure sexuality of this boss. It made him all the more uneasy around him. They all made him uneasy, the way they hissed, moaned, and writhed.

The boss was a vampire. They were all vampires.

It was a brilliant business venture. They brought in rich blokes with time and money to kill, and drank of them while they were too transported with opium and carnal pleasure to even notice. They never killed, though. Never drank enough to kill the patrons. That would attract too much attention, arouse too much suspicion, and possibly lead to getting caught. Besides which, it would destroy potential recurring customers. The girls only drank from each man enough to slate the worst of her hunger, never enough to leave her satisfied. The men going home would then assume their drowsiness and dizziness was due to the opium and afterglow of their trysts; never even suspecting their blood had been drank from.

Their master had very strict rules about how much they were allowed to drink from each patron, and how frequently they drank of him, and where they drank from. They were to leave no marks, so many girls found… creative places to extract blood. Some would bite their lips while kissing, which the men assumed to be accidents, and they drank that way. One time, Pip spotted a woman biting into the man's tongue while they kissed. After the initial prick it must have felt amazing, for the man then desperately tried to kiss the life out of her while she literally sucked the life out of him while pretending to kiss back. Others sucked from more… personal places, though thankfully not in the main room where everyone could see.

Limiting how much each girl could drink was also a brilliant business move on the part of the boss. Since their hunger always kept them desperate for more, the girls often provided more seductive pleasure toward and kept patrons coming back for more. The main room of the… what was it? Cabaret? Opium house? Cat house? At any rate, the room was always filled with a feeling of leisure, lethargy, and lust. Men sprawled out on the couches like fat, lazy caterpillars, lost in their own hazy worlds of opium and beautiful women. Most men fondling or being felt up by at least one beautiful woman; said women moaning and rubbing against the patrons like cats in heat. As the women batted their eyelashes, parted their legs and thrust their hips toward their men, Pip thought it was a brilliant business move indeed.

Only one girl did not seem to like seducing or feeding on patrons. While the other women constantly sprawled out on the couches, feeling up or being felt up by lusty patrons, leading or being led to the back curtains to give cardinal pleasure in exchange for cardinal blood, this one often sat alone, looking almost bored, and got up to entertain only when specifically demanded by her master.

One night, her master threw an apple at her, which she caught. He then pointed to a patron with a look that said "Get back to your post!" With a put-upon sigh she got up, took the patron's hand, and led him away so a comfier loveseat so he could ogle her large breasts.

She was the one that caught Pip's eye more than any of the others, yet ironically her beauty was the most simple and understated. She had short, spiky blonde hair; large, clear blue eyes, and soft pale skin. She wore only minimal white makeup and glimmer, and a simple gossamer gown. Some were light blue, some light yellow, some white. She was naturally more voluptuous than the other women by far, but she had a very pure, innocent, childlike beauty that even girls half her age couldn't match.

Pip felt his fires kindle when he saw her right away, but did not talk to her because he knew it was against the rules. It was part of the contract. He and his men did all the stuff for vampires they couldn't do themselves (stay up during the day, guard the doors from outside, confiscate objects the patrons could accidentally hurt them with, like silver), but in return they were not to feed or be fed on – without paying like any other patron, that is. And those women cost more than six months' pay. And the girl he had his eye on, well – she was the most expensive of all.

She often sat on the boss's lap when things were quiet, and he caressed her arms, nipped at her neck and murmured huskily into her ear… which always made her shudder and wince. She could never wait to spring off him first chance she got.

The truth was Pip and Seras started talking only by accident. One night, she came out to the balcony to get some fresh air, then gasped when she saw that Pip was already out there enjoying a cigarette.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, and went to withdraw.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he grinned, and exhaled some smoke, "The more the merrier."

"You don't mind?" she asked, peeping from the door.

Pip could see her master from deeper inside, staring at them; waiting for what they would do next.

"Of course not!" he grinned casually, "What's a little smoke between co-workers?"

"I don't smoke," she frowned.

"Fresh air then," he grinned. "Come on, I don't bite."

Seras giggled.

Her master turned. All right, seemed he lost interest. They were in the clear.

At first, things were awkward between them. The rule of not consorting hung over them like a hangman's noose, and they didn't really know what to say to each other anyway. They had little in common. He was a French mercenary brat that grew up to fight in wars for cheap coin. She was an English police officer's daughter that grew up orphaned.

"So… how did you come to work here?" she asked after a spell.

"To be honest, I don't know," he said. "You know how it is. You're out drinking with your buddies, follow a sexy beauty for kicks, then she invites you back to her place. You've had a couple of drinks, things are going well. One thing leads to another. You start kissing, things get hot and heavy…"

"Oh, clearly I have experience with that!" Seras snapped, her face adorably flushed with embarrassment.

Pip laughed. "Yeah. So everything's going well, you think you're getting lucky…"

"Oh, this should be rich," Seras scowled.

"And then suddenly you feel something lumpy underneath you, pull back the covers, and find the dried up corpse of the last man she brought home!"

"Eep!" Seras yelped.

"Yeah, 'eep,'" Pip agreed. "So you find out she's a vampire, she works for this vampire lord, and in order to keep the secret, you either have to die by letting them feed on you… or you must work for them to help keep the secret."

"That's horrible!" Seras cried, her eyes full of genuine sympathy.

"Eh… It is what it is," he said casually, and tapped some ash off the end of his cigarette. "The old life was losing its luster anyway. Going off to risk my life fighting and nearly dying in wars for dirt cheap pay to just to buy dirt cheap booze and women is not all it's cracked up to be."

Seras made a wry face. "I should say not!"

"So what about you?" he asked, lighting another cigarette, "How'd a sweet little thing like you come to end up in a place like this?"

"… Not so different from you, actually," she confessed sadly.

"Oo-la-la," he smirked lecherously.

She blushed furiously. "WHA-?! NO! Not like that!"

"Oh, sure… _Right_…" he winked mischievously, and made a kissy face.

"ARGH! NO! It's impossible talking to you about anything!" she screeched.

"Ah, come now, ma cher," he grinned, "You're in good company here. I won't judge if you brought home a hundred guys."

"NO! It's not like that! I—don't look at me like that! It's not like that!"

Pip laughed.

Seras was a lot of fun. She was a lot of fun to be around. He liked teasing her since she was so innocent and pure for what she did, and she often got flustered and embarrassed from all the perverted stories and double-entendres he threw her way. He smiled sincerely between lecherous smirks, and she smiled wryly when she wasn't running or screaming in embarrassment.

Really, Pip was the least of her worries. It's saying something that the mercenary whose entire life had been nothing but wars, drinks and sex since he was old enough to have his first woody was the tamest company Seras could get in her new "home."

They began seeing each other more frequently. During his smoking breaks on the balcony, or when she didn't have any customers or her master to entertain and she stood near him as he guarded the door. They talked about anything and everything. Everything and nothing. Often they'd just shoot the shit as they loitered on the balcony or in the alley outside the front door.

Over time, Pip gathered that she was the daughter of a police officer that was killed in his own home by the criminals he was hunting, along with his entire family. None of the other police officers wanted to take Seras in after her parents' murder though, despite how respected he was on the force, so she was sold to a pantomime (or children's musical theatre) and later opera house to dance ballet. Her greatest desire was to become a police officer though, so as soon as she was old enough she left the threatre to join the new-fangled women's police force. They didn't have any real power to enforce the law or authority to make arrests, but they could ask around or investigate areas that male police officers would make less headway in (like questioning prostitutes or investigating back rooms of brothels, since women would feel more comfortable talking to other women), and Seras did her best there.

Of course, tragic irony struck when investigating serial murders of prostitutes led Seras to the hideout of a vampire, who then intended to rape and kill her. She was saved at the last moment by her current master, but was mortally wounded in the process. Her master then drank her blood at the last second, and made her into a servant to dance in his cabaret.

"Merde," Pip said simply. What else could he say?

Like her father, she got in too deep and paid with her life. Ironically, leaving the life of a dancer to pursue the life of a police officer took her life and made it so she would have to dance forever.

"Funny, that," Seras sighed, draping her arms over the hand rail and draping her cheek over her arms. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about paying rent."

Pip laughed.

She smiled wryly.

He really liked her company. She was a breath of fresh air in that stuffy little establishment; the single ray of light that shined in the darkness. Over time, she wasn't just the prettiest and purest girl he saw in there, she was the one he enjoyed spending time with the most. She was the one that made this new obligatory lifetime career worth living. She made his job worth waking up to each night. She was the one he looked forward to seeing and talking with the most.

Unfortunately, she was still bound to her master.

The establishment he ran was always hazy with smoke and pheromones; always warm with the heat of fire lamps and living bodies. Seras said she was connected with the other vampires in a bond stronger than blood. Like some sort of telepathy. She could hear what they were thinking, feel what they were feeling, and experience what they were experiencing. Since they were always lounging, groping, sleeping with, drinking from, and in the throes of cardinal passion with patrons, Seras always felt the lust along with them.

"Damn, you're lucky," Pip said.

"Lucky? I hate it!" Seras snapped.

"Ah, come on, I'm sure it's not that bad," Pip grinned.

"How would you like it if you could feel what your men are feeling when THEY'RE enjoying the company a woman?"

Pip tried to picture his men naked, having sex, and him being horny from it.

"UGH!" Pip shuddered. "Good point."

She giggled despite herself.

She could hear commands from her master that no one else could. He was becoming much more needy and more demanding lately. Quite often, she was in the middle of doing something when she suddenly turned her head toward the voice no one else heard, or ran to obey the command only she received.

Whenever things got too hot and heavy within the brothel, she would scamper away like the innocent she was and seek out a less wanton environment. She often smiled as she felt the cool, fresh, clean air of the outside wash over her. She often smiled with joy and relief when she saw Pip.

One night, he pulled her away behind some curtains, where they laughed and giggled like school children. They weren't doing anything specifically against the rules, like kissing or touching in naughty places. Still, they smiled and giggled like they were sneaking around, or sharing some naughty little secret.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a secret. Her master stared at them from behind a curtain, and later figured out how to use it against them.

When Pip wasn't guarding the door, he was providing musical entertainment for the men to listen and the women to dance. A few weeks later, he stood before the whole opium house, where rich blokes in their suits were lounging on plush chairs and the vampire women loved up on them. Sa cher was the only one who sat alone. Singular, beautiful. Pure, white. She did not smile or look at Pip though. She hadn't smiled at him for a long time.

Her master looked between them with a pleased smirk.

_Coming out of my cage__  
__And I've been doing just fine__  
__Gotta gotta be down__  
__Because I want it all_

Pip remembered when things used to be so good between them. They didn't exactly have an intimate relationship, but they enjoyed each other's company. They smiled when they saw each other and they laughed as they spent time together. He knew her master would never allow anything deeper than that, though Pip wanted more and dreamed of more almost every night. But it was enough for now. Then things started changing…

_It started out with a kiss,__  
__How did it end up like this?__  
__It was only a kiss…__  
__It was only a kiss!_

Seras could barely stand the lust of the opium house. The inside was always hazy with smoke, hot from the fire lamps, and warm from the lusty body heat. Because she was a vampire, she could feel what her sisters were feeling, and sense what the people around her were sensing, and she hated every minute of it. She often looked aroused by her surroundings; her cheeks in a deep blushed, her pants almost turned to moans, her chest heaving, her nipples erect under the light fabric of her loose gown. But she also looked highly distressed, or sickened doing it. She looked as though her moans could melt into sobs, and she often bit her lip or rocked herself back and forth until it was over and she was allowed to leave.

In that dark hazy room, there was always the strong scent of pleasurable lethargy. Seras was no longer allowed to leave it. Her master started pushing her to entertain patrons more often. Often, she would get up to leave, but then turn her head to the voice no one else heard, then reluctantly sat back down or went over to a patron. One time, Pip walked toward the balcony and held up a cigarette to let her know he was taking a smoking break. She beamed and shot right up, but on the way over she turned to look her master, then her smile dropped and she went over to a patron instead.

She always looked repulsed as she let patrons run their hands over her body or pull the light fabric down to kiss, lick, and suck at her breasts. But she put up with it. She made do with it. Over time, she seemed to almost learn to enjoy it.

_Now I'm falling asleep _  
_And she's calling a cab _  
_While he's having a smoke _  
_And she's taking a drag _

One night, on her master's bidding, she let a patron fondle her breasts as he loved up on her, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Pip could tell by it that she had bitten the inside of his mouth and was drinking from him through the kiss. The man only got more excited, as he started groping and fondling her harder. When things started to get too hot, she pushed him off her and passed him passed off to one of her "sisters," who continued the momentum worked up by the kiss into the back curtains. Her master then leaned over her.

"That'll do, Police Girl," he murmured huskily into her ear.

She seemed almost too transported by lust to notice.

_Now they're going to bed _  
_And my stomach is sick _  
_And it's all in my head _  
_But she's touching his..._

One night, her master gave her a particularly handsome patron. Some Spanish or Italian bloke that had olive skin, slicked back hair, and the faintest of mustaches. Pip hated him on the spot. Her master made her attend fat old blokes or wrinkled old farts, which Pip could live with because he knew she would _never_ go near them if she was in her own frame of mind, right?

_Chest, now!_

Seeing his cher grow aroused with blood lust before she even pulled back the fabric; blush, pant, and gasp as she leaned in to suck his blood, then moaned and rocked on her hips as she sucked and sucked, kindled a different fire in Pip. It was a cold fire: the fire of jealousy.

_He takes off her..._

Of course, Pip thought logically. She'd never wanted anything to do with that either. If she was in her right frame of mind, she would never want anything to do with that either. She told him she _hated _drinking blood, and only did so when specifically ordered by her master. When hounded by her master. She also said she _hated_ intercourse (it made her ill) because of all the things she witnessed as a child. Of course, if Seras drank any blood, she would drink _his_… right?

_Dress, now! _

"Police Girl, that's enough," her master said.

With effort, Seras tore herself away from her patron. Her eyes were glazed, her chest was heaving, and her lips and legs were parted. She looked so far gone, so transported with lust, that it seemed a man would only need to lay her back and give a few solid thrusts before she went all the way.

One of the other women led the drained-but-happy patron away. Seras' master leaned over her and wiped a few drops of blood from her mouth.

"Good girl, Seras Victoria," he murmured in his husky baritone.

He then snared her mouth in a kiss, and Seras moaned and leaned into it.

_Let me go...!_

Her master pulled her into many kisses before, but she never leaned into it. Never moaned into it. Never eagerly wrapped her arms around her master's neck as he pulled her closer. Never parted her legs as her master slid his leg between them…

Pip instinctively looked down and half-covered his face with his hand.

_I just can't, look its killing me!  
_

Presently, Seras frowned up at Pip, as though wondering where that came from.

_And taking control..._

Her master was bored. When things got too complacent in the brothel, their master would have them all dance to live things up. All at once, the women rose and strutted toward the center stage. Their master wished to be amused. Their patrons were growing too complacent merely lounging and feeling them up since there was no further incentive to get up or pay for more. The women all sauntered toward the stage, either swaying their hips or twirling their skirts till they fanned out parallel to the floor, exposing their long legs underneath.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_

To the music, they all bunched together. Most of the women smiled seductively, and lifted their skirts over their hips so their long legs, high heels, stockings, garter belts, and bloomers were completely within view. The rich men in the plush cushions reclined back, enjoying the show.

The women continued dancing in such a provocative manner, thrusting forward their breasts, running their hands over their curves, turning around and arching their backs to show off their beautiful bottoms… lifting their skirts to show what lay underneath...

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_

Seras danced before them all. She lifted her arms like a ballerina and twirled so her gossamer gown fanned outward, light as a feather. When the women did high kicks to expose their legs, she kicked the highest. When they stood on tip toe, she went en pointe. When they thrust their breasts forward, she had by far the largest breasts and thinnest fabric to work with. She out-did them in everything... except the raw vampiric blood lust. When it came to wanton sexuality, they all had her beat. They could smirk, strut, arch, moan, part their legs, and create orgasmic faces better than she ever could... for now.

_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

When things got too heated in the brothel, Seras used to run away to escape the overwhelming smoke, pheromones, and darkness.

One night, Seras snuck away from it all and ran out into the night air to be with Pip. He was watching the fireworks going off at the queen's palace. A heavy storm the last few nights now made the sky clear and the stars visible as the fireworks lit up the night sky. Seras grabbed his hand without even thinking. He smiled warmly on seeing her, and she grinned up at him. He turned toward her and squeezed her fingers, and she leaned closer. She looked so beautiful out in the cool, crisp night air. He knew it was cheesy, but her eyes really seemed to shine like stars while her white skin lit up from the moon.

Suddenly she looked back, pulled away, and scampered inside so she could crawl onto her master's lap. He was reclining in his huge chair, looking almost bored. When she curled onto him like a kitten, he smirked.

Pip grimaced as he saw them.

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

Her master seemed to realize it too, and smirked directly at him. As the night wore on and her master continued to caress her absent-mindedly, Seras' eyes kept wandering, and she smiled fondly at Pip. Her master tried to direct her face back towards him, but she pulled away to smile again at Pip. Fed up, her master suddenly shoved her off his lap and onto the ground. She fell with a loud yelp.

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss_

Seras often sat alone when she could get away with it, but things had changed between them. She rarely looked or smiled at him any more than the other men there. The few times she saw him, she quickly withdrew to be with her master and patrons instead. At first he thought it was because she had to, because she had to obey her master and bring in "customer satisfaction" and extra money so they could stay going. But recently... she seemed to enjoy it. She often smirked as the men caressed her stockings, leaned in as they fondled her breasts, moaned and arched her body toward them as they touched her.

'That should only be it,' Pip thought. 'That should only be it. There's no way there could be any more than it!'

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_

Pip couldn't think of any other time when things were like that. She had kissed a patron only once, and kissed her master only once. Both times, she was drinking blood. Vampires felt strong bloodlust and Seras was never drinking. She was just thirsty, right? The haze and smoke of the opium house was getting to him. He felt the lethargy and the lust as though it were his own. He often felt like he was in a hazy, dream-like state. Sometimes he couldn't tell when he was dreaming and when he was waking. Sometimes he walked around thinking he was working only to wake up in bed, and sometimes he felt tired, lethargic, and like everything was surreal, only to bump or scratch or stub something and realize it wasn't a dream. He sometimes wondered what was a drug-induced hallucination and what was reality.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

He saw Seras desperately arching and moaning into the kiss as her master pulled her bodice down. It was cut low to expose her generous cleavage anyway, so exposing her breasts was easy. He saw her master prop her up against the wall as he plunged his tongue deep down her throat. He saw her moan and writhe into the kiss as her master pinned her harder and thrust his knee up between her legs to keep her from falling. He saw her arch her into it and gasp with mounting pleasure as she dug her nails into her master's shoulders. He saw her master snarl like a beast and throw her legs around his hips so he could grind harder into her, thrusting her into the wall again and again. She gasped and arched into it, writhing and moaning to meet each thrust.

Pip opened his eyes.

He saw them kissing and caressing on the couch. When Pip had to go up to perform, Seras was facing him on her master's lap, but her eyes were closed and her face relaxed with pleasure as her master caressed her arms and kissed her neck... all while occasionally smirking at Pip. Seras seemed oblivious to it all. Her master was running his hands inside her dress, and her fingernails were digging into his hair as she cupped the back of his head to pull him down, her long swan neck was arching for better kisses.

_And its all in my head,_

_But she's touching his..._

He saw her master finally grow impatient and suddenly stand, carrying her like a bride toward the back room to satisfy his own need for her. In his mind, Pip saw him thrust Seras against the wall, pinning her with his hands on her shoulders, kissing the life out of her. He saw Seras desperately kissing back, arching and moaning into the kiss. He saw her master pulling up her skirts, biting into her neck, and unbuttoning his trousers as he thrust himself deep into her skirts and devour her like a beast.

_Chest, now!_

_He feels up her..._

_Dress, now!_

He saw her master lay the coffin while Seras was lying on top of him. He saw Seras straddling her master's hips, grinding down onto his hard member. He saw Seras smirk the same dark vampiric smirk as the other women. Saw her moan deeply in her throat as her master thrust up into her. She arched her back to meet his thrusts, and ground her hips down hard. Saw him frown with dissatisfaction, then clutch her hips and pull her down harder as he drove up to answer every thrust. He saw her master pull her down into another deep kiss and flip her over so he was covering her small body with his huge one. Saw her trapped on all sides by the coffin, with her master towering over in front of her. Her red eyes glazed with lust; her chest heaving, her hips rising and falling with need. Her master lean in to devour her like a beast. She cried out as he drove into her, then she gasped as he pinned her down and pumped into her with all the abandon of a stallion taking his mare.

_Let me go!_

Pip involuntarily closed his eyes. Tried to look away.

It made him sick. He knew it wasn't true. He knew it couldn't be true. He knew she hated things like that. Could never stand things like that. And even if she did, so what? He had no claim to her. He knew she would probably never want him. Probably never want nothing to do with it. She wasn't his to begin with. Wasn't anyone's, not by choice. He knew she was her 'master's' until the time came when he grew bored of her, gave her leave, or allowed her to drink his blood. But he had not allowed any of his fledglings to drink his blood in all the years they had known him. Why would he allow her...?

_I just can't look!_

He thought of the way Seras had moaned into her master's kiss. He had wanted to kiss her like that, damn it. He saw the way she smiled at him. He saw the way she laughed with him. He remembered how sad she looked as she told him of her experiences with the past. He wanted to tilt her chin up and gently kiss her to show her things weren't that bad. Kiss her gently as he caressed her cheek with his thumb to show sometimes it can be sweet, nice. Over time their kisses would be more passionate, their embraces more intimate, then eventually she would feel comfortable leaning into him and rest her head against his shoulder.

She didn't seem to need him to show her that things weren't that bad. They didn't seem that bad for her at all, he thought bitterly.

_It's killing me!_

He saw the way Seras was easing into her work.

In that hot, hazy, lusty room filled with seductive vampiresses and seduced patrons, he saw as Seras slowly adjusted to the atmosphere. No longer sober and apprehensive in a sea of transported and deeply relaxed bodies, Seras' expressions and demeanor slowly reflected theirs. Her clear blue eyes became deep red, her sober expressions glazed and drowsy, her alert dispassion lethargic. Where once she stood out as an innocent, now she slowly blended right

Many vampire women riled their patrons up in the main room for all to see. Two or more would cuddle up to a man as he groped her breasts. One would sit on the back of a chair with her skirt pulled up to her lap so her exposed legs were parallel to a lounging patron's eyes. One vampiress lounged with her legs exposed and smirked down at a young man that lay parallel to it, as he ran his hand over her stockings and ogled her breasts. Another lounging patron looked quite excited as a vampiress slowly lowered herself onto his lap, with her breasts thrust forward, her center ground firmly into his.

The vampire women all looked wanton, lustful, and lascivious. They looked sultry, and dangerously sexy. (Few patrons realized the "dangerous" part.) And Seras was fitting in right among them.

He saw her master lying in his coffin, with Seras atop and straddling his hips. He was still fully clothed except for the trouser flap she unbuttoned just before she slid onto him, and she was fully dressed except for the skirt spread out and the bodice pulled down to expose her large, shapely breasts, which peeped up over her corset. She sighed and slid her hips down till her soft center was pressed firmly against that straining bulge. Both gasped deeply, then she started grinding down. Then he soon took firm hold of her hips and started bucking and thrusting upward, faster and harder. Seras tried to grind down for a while until the force of her master's jerks made her gasp and shudder mid-arch, and all she could do was moan and roll her eyes into the back of her head as she enjoyed the wild ride.

_And taking control..._

Seras had once kissed Pip in his dreams. They were lying in her coffin, kissing and caressing each other's arms. Maybe being in this brothel had ruined his taste for wild, kinky sex, which he used to think was the best and only really good kind, but these embraces were sweet and romantic. They kissed slowly, and he caressed her cheek, arms and waist as the kisses slowly became deeper, the embraces stronger. He saw their trysts as sweet but passionate, and slowly become more so as she grew more comfortable, as their attentions grew more passionate.

Now that Seras was getting used to her job and Pip was seeing her in more wanton ways, Pip was starting to dream of her in a more wanton light. In his dreams, the kisses became deeper, the embraces more tangled, the trysts more heated and heavy. Pip was no longer the heavily experienced mercenary gently guiding the blushing virgin through the very basics, he was the poor sap desperately craving to wet the appetite of a famished Draculina. He was the juicy slab of meat waiting to get sucked on and devoured whole. He was the one lying in her coffin, waiting for whatever she planned to do to him. He saw her straddle his waist, arch her back in pleasure, expose her fangs as her blood lust grew. He saw how... _loose_ she was when she was smoldering with lust, and how she spread her legs and thrust her breasts forward as she ground down on him. How he lost control and grabbed her, kissed her, pulled her toward him and soon thrust into her as she sank her teeth and drank deep into him, and how she used and abused him as they fucked the red right out of those eyes.

He saw the way her eyes closed in pleasure as her master caressed her, saw the way she leaned into patrons touches, how she joined into the antics of the vampire women. It was driving Pip crazy. He hated it. Hated it and loved it. She wasn't his, he knew she wasn't his. It wasn't his call. It was her call, yet she was bound to her master. She couldn't make the choice on her own, not without help. Yet, if she could choose, if she could have her way... she would choose him, right? When Pip saw them touching her, his whole insides burned with jealousy. He wanted to pull them off her and punch them square in the face. Wanted to punch the patrons so hard they flew across the room. Wanted to punch a steak right through her master's heart. When he saw her in their arms, he wanted to pull her toward him and kiss and fuck the life out of her (well, bad comparison) to show her that he was better than all of them. He was so much better than those lazy, sluggish patrons. Her master...? Pure, testosterone-driven competition compelled him to want to kiss and drive into her better than he had, to show that he could bring her more pleasure than he ever had.

It had rooted deep inside Pip. It was beyond Pip. The haze and drugs and sex of the brothel were getting to him and he didn't realize how deeply until he was too far gone to realize how deeply gone. If he were thinking clearly, he might think to talk to Seras, grequest her freedom from the boss

One night, Pip could not stand it anymore. The smoke from the opium, the heat from the lust, the romantic hues from the fire lamps got the better of him. He sat laughing and talking with sa cher. She looked so beautiful, with her pale skin, large blue eyes, sweet smile, and voluptuous figure. She smiled as brightly as ever before and tried to flirt in her own innocent way, which just made her all the more desirable. Things got so well between them that she soon pulled him outside, and one thing led to another and soon he had pinned her against the wall as they kissed the life out of each other. Her lips were so soft and her body was so curved.

"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted his," he rasped.

Soft, she felt so soft. Her dress, her skin, her lips, her... God, it felt so amazing. He kissed her with abandon and massaged her breasts as he did. Those amazingly soft, plump, beautiful breasts. He could bury his face in them and get off on them alone. But there was her soft gasps and pretty moans. He wanted to feel as much of her body on his as possible. He wanted to have her now, feel her now, be with her now... There was so much more to her than just those glorious breasts, how could he forget? He wanted to bury himself in her sweet kisses, soft skin, plump curves, golden hair, hearty moans... No, he didn't want to finish early and leave her sighing in dissatisfaction and turn away. He wanted her to love his as much has he did, to remember intently as long after as he anticipated long before. Anything she liked, anything she responded to, he did again with abandon. He wanted to make it last but had to hurry. His need was great and their time was short. This was their first time, perhaps only time.

He wanted her to love this as much as he loved her.

Meanwhile, Seras watched from a distance and could feel tears leak as her heart broke. Pip was pushing another woman against the wall and hiking up her skirt as he kissed her with abandon. Kissing and moaning as he fumbled to push her undergarments out of the way, and her skillfully unbuttoning his trousers as she arched to meet him. The woman arched her neck so he could have easier access to cover her neck with hot, wet kisses. As he did so, he ground into her soft center. She gasped, then moaned and arched into the contact... and while doing it she met Seras' eye and smirked.

Seras sobbed and ran away. The woman then smirked in self-satisfaction, then directed Pip to look into her eyes so she could strengthen the illusion, and then pulled him into another kiss.

Seras hugged her knees to her chest and rocked herself endlessly as she sobbed and sobbed. She understood. She knew. Men like that couldn't wait for women like her. She wasn't allowed to touch or kiss anyone besides those her master ordered, and she wouldn't have wanted to if she wanted to anyway. She knew. She knew. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait on someone like her. He had to get his kicks somehow, somewhere. She suspected for a long time he had, she just…

"Aw, Seras, what's wrong?" the vampire women cooed.

"It's nothing, leave me alone," she sobbed, and buried her face in her hands.

They smirked and giggled. She could feel their sickly, sadistic amusement.

"Aw, it doesn't sound like nothing!" they said in sickly sweet voices.

"Oh, for once in your life, leave me alone!" Seras snapped, and darted upstairs to hide in her coffin.

"Too late now Seras! We are dead!" and their mocking, tinkling laughter haunted her well into the night.

Pip looked like he was on cloud nine next time he saw Seras. Yeah, she bet he was.

He smiled almost dreamily when he saw her, and tried to take her hand. Seras pulled away and went back to her job, in order to keep from crying. He stared after her in confusion.

Later that night, Seras did not have to be told to grab a patron's hand and lead him to the dance floor to show him just how titillating ballet can be. It made her feel sick. It made her feel hollow. It made her feel petty and vengeful. Was this what women felt when they punished their sweethearts with jealously over some imaginary slight? Her slight wasn't imaginary, it was just... no...

Seras wanted to cry as she felt she had no claim to him. He could be with whoever he wanted. She had no claim to him.

Not thirty seconds into the dance, Seras shoved her patron away and left the dance floor. Almost to keep from crying, she walked quickly away. She wasn't doing this.

"I'm not playing this game," she said to her master as she walked past him.

Later that week, to everyone's surprise, Seras took the stage to sing.

Later that

"_I've been coming out of my cage__,__  
__And I've been doing JUST FINE!"_

More calmly, she continued:

_Gotta gotta stay down__  
__Because I want it all_

She looked at Pip as she said it. Regret and longing were in her eyes. It wasn't enough for her to stay in that lust-filled, opium-hazed room. She didn't want to give cardinal pleasure for cardinal blood. She wanted more… She looked at Pip briefly, then closed her eyes and turned her head away. She couldn't have more.

_It started out with a kiss__,__  
__How did it end up like this__?__  
__It was only a kiss…__  
__It was only a kiss…__  
_

"I know it was only a kiss!" Seras shouted with her eyes closed.

Seras remembered the girl pinned against the wall, pulling Mr. Bernadotte into a deep kiss, which he was all too happy to oblige her on.

_Now I'm falling asleep__  
__And she's calling a cab__  
__While he's having his smoke__  
__And she's taking a drag_

She remembered how close and giggly they got. How he'd offered his cigarette and she had taken a drag. No matter how he offered, Seras never wanted to smoke. It was just a part of life she wanted no part of. In an age where everyone smoked because it was just the social norm, she abstained and was now left out. In an age where everyone outwardly claimed they didn't but secretly did to avoid social judgement, and she was one of the few that genuinely didn't want to without pressure from social judgement... she abstained and was now left out.

She saw the way they giggled and laughed, how she touched his arm and how roguishly he grinned. Seras felt as though her heart was being squeezed with a fist. She could never be as overtly flirty or touchy-feely like that. Oh, Seras could smile and talk about pleasant things, but whenever Mr. Bernadette brought the conversation someplace... dirtier... she had to change the subject. Not just because of her master, but because she just couldn't...

Seras bit her lower lip as she felt tears form, then saw them whispering secrets so close they could kiss. Seras knew this was the way Mr. Bernadotte always wanted her to interact, and she just couldn't.

_Now they're going outside__  
_

_And my stomach is SICK!_

She screamed this last part.

Pip looked up at her in confusion. What?

Seras remembered how the girl had dragged him by the hand outside, and how he had smiled as she led him away. How she had leaned against the wall and cupped his head with her hands and pulled him down to look into her eyes, which he was all too happy to do. He then snared her mouth into a kiss, and she kissed back just as deeply as things got very hot and heavy very quickly.

_And I know it's all in my head,__  
_

_But she's touching his…__  
_

_Chest, now!_

Seras cupped and then ran her hands down her breasts as she sang this.

She remembered how the girl had run her hands over his chest as he tried to drape her leg over his hip.

"_He feels up her…__  
_

_Dress, now!"_

Seras slowly pulled up her skirt as she sang, so her long legs were revealed.

She remembered how he had desperately pulled up her skirt, and how she had desperately fumbled to undo the button on his trousers and pull back the flap without breaking contact before they became one.

"_Let me go…"_

Seras wanted to sob and wretch at the same time.

She ran her open palm over her face as she said this, then flung her skirts outward so they spread like tulle.

She then spun around so they fanned out, then stopped so they once again covered her ankles.

_Because I just can't look!__  
_

_It's killing me!__  
_

_And taking control…__  
_

She looked at her master as she sang this. He smirked.

Realization spread through Pip like a fast-acting poison.

Seras continued with more calm:

_Jealousy, turning saints into the seas__  
__Turning through sick lullabies__  
__Just like your alibis_

Pip looked over at her master and sisters, who were all smirking maliciously, and felt a horrible sinking. Suddenly it all made sense. He felt sick, violated, betrayed, used, played with—and that was just the surface. The horror and revulsion were endless. And that was only how it looked from the outside.

_But it's just the price I've paid!__  
__Destiny is calling me_

Her master smirked.

_Open up my eager eyes!__  
__Because I'm Mrs. Brightside!__  
_

Later that night, Pip played chess with the boss. Mr. "J.H. Brenner" (if that was in fact his name) looked extremely smug about himself. He was winning easily. Stealing all of Pip's pawns, rooks, bishops, and knights. He stole Pip's queen, and placed her among the others like just another part of his collection. Pip would not give up, though. He played to the best of his ability, but found himself becoming increasingly agitated.

The boss was taking everything from him, withholding everything he loved, and for what? He was denying him the woman he loved when she was just another plaything to him, that he would soon grow bored of and discard like the others.

Pip glared into the boss's eyes, and willed these thoughts into him. The boss smirked as though to say he knew, and didn't care. Pip felt his insides writhe with rage. He seriously wanted to kill him.

The boss placed his final piece on the board. "Check mate."

Pip turned up the table before he even knew what came over him.

_I never…_

When Pip told her about that deep kiss with her master, Seras balked.

"Is that what you think happened?!" she cried.

She remembered it differently. The Italian smelled of wonderful spices. Seras had to admit she was enchanted by his blood. He also had strangely shaped ears, for whatever reason. On her master's bidding – nay, urging, hounding – she eventually leaned over and started kissing the gentleman. She then started nibbling on his ear when he pulled back to kiss her neck. Seras loved that blood; she had never tasted anything like it.

Eventually the patron started feeling up her breasts and Seras decided that was _enough_, blood or no. Sensing this, her master arranged for one of the other vampiresses to take over pleasuring the Italian and leave Seras alone.

The "kiss" from her master (the deep, heavy, throaty one Pip remembered) was a chaste one. Her master merely enveloped her lips with to lick the blood off them. It lasted only a few seconds, then her master pulled away and she was just disappointed he took the blood with him.

"You leaned into it!"

"I didn't want to lose the blood!" Seras cried.

"Oh yeah, you really liked his blood that much that you'd suck off…" Pip began snidely.

"Hey! That was good blood," Seras retorted. "Like a cinnamon cupcake. You'd lean in too if someone tried to make off with the last of your dessert!"

_I never…_

"How can you even think that?!" Seras cried.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it..."

"What shows have you been watching?!" Seras snapped.

She made him tell her of some of the encounters that had offended him so, and he felt more and more stupid the more he gave away. Sometimes Seras told him it indeed happened but not the way she remembered. No, she did this instead of that, remember? What? When did that happen?

"I HATE IT HERE!" Seras eventually screamed. "I've NEVER liked it here! I've never liked one show, one dance, one patron, one embrace, one kiss, one smirk. It's all odious to me. But I have to tolerate it because my master wills it. I have to pretend I like it because the patrons want it. But I hate all of them though. If I had my way, I would gladly disappoint them. How could you think I would ever enjoy something like that? How could you? Do you know me **_at all__?_**"

_I never..._

They used to spend time on the balcony just shooting the shit, with him smoking and Seras sucking on a peach. When he asked, she explained that it didn't nourish her like blood did, but it didn't hurt going down like normal food either. After all, vampires consume life, and blood is merely the vehicle of life. Well, juice was the blood of fruit, and fruits contained the seeds that would make new life.

"So you really like munching the fruit," he leered.

"Yes, haven't you been listening?" she said, and bit into another place to suck.

"You must really like suckling the sweet juices," he

"What are you talking ab...?" Seras froze when she realized what he was getting at.

Pip grinned playfully, and wiggled his brows suggestively.

"OH, YOU!" Seras snapped, and her face turned adorably red.

Pip laughed and mocked-ran away when she raised her arm to chuck it. "Ouch," he laughed when it hit him square on the shoulder. Sa cher had a good arm.

The dark, quiet, peaceful, lethargic atmosphere of the establishment was disrupted when the two burst in laughing like school children. Pip was still playfully fleeing Seras, and she was still embarrassed and pretend-trying to beat him up for it. Soon they were both laughing and nearly tripping over themselves, they were so dizzily happy. When one's life is filled with so much misery, the smallest joys can seem intoxicating, don't they?

Seras nearly tripped over one of the throw rugs and Pip caught her and helped her up, and she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and while he cupped her shoulders. They were both still laughing and smiling from the silliness of it all, and for a moment they looked like they might kiss.

Most of the other women, wanton things that they are, were annoyed that their sultry seduction being ruined by those two having wholesome fun.

Wholesome fun!

Imagine Pip Bernadotte having anything to do with the like!

_I never..._

"She did what?" Seras cried as Pip told her his side.

It was humiliating, emasculating, and honestly violating to have to admit what had happened. That he had thought he had finally been in the arms of the woman he loved, and it was just a cruel trick created by a vampire she-bitch to mock, degrade, and humiliate him. To hurt Seras. To hurt them both. To drive them both apart.

Pip leaned forward so he was facing the ground. _"Fuck..."_

Seras gingerly sat beside him, not knowing what to say. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder, and when he didn't shrug it off she leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

_I never..._

Something snapped inside of Seras. She'd finally had enough. After months of resisting drinking blood, taking patrons, and challenging her master, she finally pushed back.

Many things changed over the next few weeks, but it's hard to say which one made the greatest impact.

Was it when she finally kissed Pip, and in doing so nipped his lip and drank his blood of her own volition, without needing to be ordered by her master or "sisters"?

Was it when she became a true vampire and could shatter illusions they tried to put in front of her like glass?

Was it when she bit her tongue and kissed Pip so he could drink her blood and learn to see through illusions for himself?

Was it when her master started to pursue new London women, so that he lost interest in Seras and thus no longer cared to punish such insubordination? (As they both had feared before.)

Was it when her master's new "bride," Miss Lucy Westenra, started disobeying, leaving and hunting outside the opium house, so that she started showing up in newspapers (even though she had been buried), and thus put everyone on edge?

Was it when she was killed and he started menacing Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker instead, becoming too busy with his outside ventures and unraveling plans to pay any attention to them.

Was it when that tall, formidable Dutch Doctor with the iron will and piercing glare came asking about the Count? And while Pip kept his questions at bay like his job required, he knew that their time at that establishment was coming to an end. And Seras, who stood directly behind Pip and looked fearfully up at this man as she had not done to anyone since she drank blood, felt as deeply scared as though he were her death and knew he would become it if she did not take measures to avoid him?

Was it when they realized the establishment was doomed, but Seras still chose to help her master and "sisters" anyway?

Was it when the sun rose and she felt so weak she slumped against Pip, hanging limply as a rag doll in her arms, and he used it to carry her to safety as four men looking for the count that menaced their women returned.

Was it when she went still one night, and said she couldn't feel her master at all?

Or was it when he woke in her coffin and realized all they feared was behind them, and all they loved was before them?

* * *

Alucard and Seras fans, this is literally the best you will get out of me.

Sorry about the terrible ending. I honestly didn't know how to end this, but I had to use _something_.


End file.
